


Shadow Guardian (VA)

by Worldreader18



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldreader18/pseuds/Worldreader18
Summary: Rose is hurt after Dimitri says he doesn't love her anymore, and Lissa isn't helping. So Rose decides to leave for a while, only telling a few people she disappears. Six years later she's summoned back to court after an attack that nearly killed her friends.What will the gang think when Rose returns?Will Rose be able to protect her friends and the secret she's kept hidden?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full version is posted on my Wattpad account....worldreader18

PROLOGUE

 

{A/N} I do not own most of the characters. This may or may not contain spoilers, so if you haven't read the VA series yet read at your own risk. Other than that enjoy.{A/N}

\----

"Love Fades, Mine Has." -Dimitri

"Do you want to help him or not? Standing here and yelling at him is going to make him even more up set! Is that what you want? Do you want people to see that? See him get mad and yell at you so you don't feel invisible? They need to see him calm. They need to see him...normal. Its true-you did just help. but if you don't walk away right now, you could ruin everything." -Lissa

\----

'I need to get away from here,' I think as I pace the floor in my room, every now and then glancing at the papers on the desk. 'Fuck it." I grumble sitting down and filling them out. 

"Hathaway," Hans said angrily as I barged into his office.

"I need to leave for a while," I said handing him the papers I had filled out. "Starting now Eddie is her guardian."

"Why?" he asked staring at he confused, "You and Princess Dragomir have fought like hell to make sure you were her guardian. Why give it up as soon as you have it?"

"I'm not giving it up," I sighed. "I just need some time."

"Where?"

"None of your business," I grumbled. "Just make Eddie her guardian."

"Hathaway!" Hans yelled but I ignored him running back to my room to pack the rest of my stuff.

"Mazur," he growled into the phone.

"Old man," I chuckled.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, "I'm busy."

"Nevermind," I mumbled sitting in my desk chair.

"What's up kiz[Turkish-girl]?"

"I need to get away from court,"

"I'll have a car there in half an hour,"

"Thanks," I smiled slightly.

"Then your explaining what's wrong," He said hanging up.

"I will when we're away from here," I mumbled tossing my phone on the bed before hopping in the shower.

After I got out I saw that I still had fifteen minutes left before Abe got here so I decided to write a letter to everyone in the gang, making sure they would find them I grabbed my bags and headed to the lobby tossing the keys the desk lady before heading towards the garage.

"Kiz[turkish-girl]," I looked up and saw Abe. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Get me away from here."

"What happened?" Abe asked thirty minutes later. I sighed facing him and told him everything that had happened in the last couple of months.


	2. 1

*Rose*

Two months after she left:

"AHHH," I yelled looking down at the test.

"WHAT?" Abe yells running into my bathroom, "Why are you screaming?"

"I...Test...Baby..." I stammered before pointing at the test. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

Six Months later:

"Breath Miss Mazur," the doctors said.

"I...Am..." I gritted out before I was told to push again.

"GAH," I screamed falling back on the bed. "How's..."

"Congrats you have a very healthy baby boy," the nurse smiled before handing my baby. "what's his name?"

"His name is..."

*Dimitri*

Two Weeks After Rose Left:

"Anything?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing," Mikhail said looking up from his laptop.

"Keep looking," Lissa grumbled storming out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Eddie asked Christian.

"I have no idea," Christian mumbled running after Lissa.

"Castile, Belikov, Tanner," Straightening up when Guardian Croft barked walking in. "Tanner your Miss Karp's Guardian now. Castile why are you not with the Princess? Belikov your Lord Ozera's Guardian. Get to your charges."

"Thanks god," Mikhail breathed in relief. "I've gotta find Sonya."

"I'm happy for him," Eddie chuckled as we watched him run into the wall beside the door.

"Dimka," Tasha exclaimed when we entered Lissa'a apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Christian," Eddie said leaning against the wall. "Belikov's your guardian."

Eight Months Later:

"Ahh," Lissa screamed holding her head.

"Lissa," Christian said worried leading her over to a chair. "What's wrong?"

"I don't...The bond...Something's wrong..." she stammered grimacing, "Rose."

"Roza," I asked. "What's wrong with..."

"I just felt like my head was going to explode," she whimpered slowly standing up before she collapsed.

*Rose*

Two Years Later:

"Dad," I groaned when I saw the mess in the living room. "I leave for two weeks and you destroy the house and my son is wearing clothes that are nasty."

"What?" he shrugged.

"Clean this mess up," I growled annoyed picking up my stinky son. "I'm going to give him a bath."

"Mama bubbles," he laughed splashing the water.

"Yes bubbles," I laughed rinsing his head.

"Dada?"

"What?" I asked confused pulling his Eeyore pjs.

"Who...Dada?" He asked again.

"Uh,"

"Your Dada was someone who hurt Mama," Abe says picking him up. "So we don't mention him, ok erkek torun[turkish-grandson]

"Ok dede[turkish-grandfather]," he said looking very serious. "No like when mama hurt. I protect mama."

"Thank you baby," I smiled kissing his cheek.

"There's a lot of talk about the Shadow Guardian," Abe comments as I set Breakfast on the table.

"That's what they're calling us," I laughed. "Original, could they not come up with something else?" 

Three Years Later:

"ROSE!" I ran down the stairs when I heard yelling.

"What?" I snapped annoyed, "What...Sonya?"

"Rose?" the distraught moroi cried.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused then I heard a groan and realized that a bloody Mikhail was being held up by Pavel. "Take him to the guest room, and someone find Abe."

"Yes ma'am," the other two said and went outside.

"Sonya," I said softly. "What happened?"

"W-we g-got r-run... o-off the r-road...w-we were p-pulled out of the c-car...M-Mikhail was fighting but they j-just kept coming...then the other g-guardians s-showed u-up." Sonya cried.

"ROSE," Pavel yelled. "I need your help."

"Coming," I yelled and ran towards the room they were in. "Shit."

"Mikhail," Sonya cried standing in the door way. "No."

"Sonya," I said pulling her to the bed. "We're going to pull it put as soon as it's put heal him."

Sonya nodded and I grabbed one knife and Pavel grabbed the other. "On three," Pavel said and I nodded.

"One...Two," I started. "THREE."

Three hours later we heard a loud crash and yelping. "He's awake." I said and headed towards the noise. "Hungry?" I asked leaning against the door frame staring at a wide eyed Mikhail.

"Rose?" he asked, "Where...Why...How...SONYA!"

"Your at my house. Your got attacked by strigoi nearly died, no you did die. Some of my fathers guardians showed up and brought you here. Sonya is in kitchen with my son." I said answering his questioned in order, "I'm guessing your hungry so come on." 

"Why did you leave court?" he asked following me.

"I..." I stopped. "I'll tell you after we eat."

"MIKHIAL," Sonya yelled tackling him when she saw him. "Please don't ever leave me again."

"Not planning on it," he groaned hugging her. _Never_

"Not so loud," I groaned rubbing my temples.

"What?" Mikhail asked confused.

"Mama, I'm done," my baby boy said hopping down from his chair.

"Put your plate in the sink and go tell Uncle Pavel that your ready for school," I smiled down at him.

"K," he said running back into the dining room. "Love you mama."

"Love you too," I smiled watching him run out the door.

"You have a son?" Mikhail asked shocked.

_Yes_ I said and Mikhail looked at me shocked.

"How did you do that?" Mikhail asked.

"Your shadow kissed," I said biting into my donut. "Your bonded to Sonya but since I'm also shadow kissed we can speak through a bond. Don't ask me how, I found that out when I met Pavel."

"Why did you leave court?" Mikhail asked after a while.

"Dimitri was an ass, Lissa wasn't helping." I shrugged, "I needed to get away but then I realized I was pregnant so I just never went back. I do however keep in touch with Tatiana and Hans."

"Do you ever plan on going back?"

"Eventually, just not sure when." I shrugged, "Don't worry, I know what's been going on with the gang. Adrian is dating Sydney, Eddie and Mia are a couple, Lissa and Christian are engaged, Tasha's still an annoying bitch, Dimitri is well Dimitri."

"That's just creepy," Mikhail muttered.

"Get used to it," I giggled. "You now have the bond. Oh and when you go back to court if you tell anyone that you found me, I will find out and I will kill you."

"Yes ma'am," Mikhail saluted me.

One Year Later:

"Kiz[turkish-girl],"Abe yelled.

"Basement," I yelled back grabbing my water bottle. "What is it?"

"You got a letter," he said handing it to me.

Opening it I read:

Guardian Mazur,

I am informing you someone has murder Queen Tatiana and you need to report back to court immediately. Your being reinstated as Princess Valissa's Dragomir's guardian.

-Guardian Hans Croft

"Shit," I muttered running up the stairs. "We have to get to court."

"What happened?" Abe asked standing up, I handed him the letter and headed to my room to grab a shower and pack clothes.

"I already grabbed his bag," Abe said as I put my bag in the car. "All we have to do is pick him up and get to the court."

"Yay," I groaned. "A four hour drive."


	3. 2

*Rose*

"Mama," the sleepy boy in the backseat asked. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit Uncle Mika and Aunt Sonya," I smiled. "And some of my friends are in trouble so I have to go help."

"Ok," he mumbled dozing off. 

"You alright kid?" Abe asked and I glanced over.

"No," I sighed. "Just because I'm upset with the way they treated me doesn't mean I'm going to let them get hurt."

Hours later I pull up the gate, "Stat your name and why your here."

"Rose Mazur, I'm here to see Hans." I bored and we're let through and I head towards the garage.

"What's the plan?" Pavel asked putting our bags down.

"I'm going to shower then go find Hans," I said laying my baby on the couch. "Just do whatever you want for now."

"Alright," he says before his bondmate dragged him out the door. After showering I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, black tank, black leather jacket and my boots. Quickly tossing my hair up in a messy bun I slid chopsticks in place to hold it.

"Leaving?" Abe says and I nod.

"Yep," I sighed grabbing my phone, wallet and another small dagger. "Not sure how long I'll be, so if you guys leave the apartment let me know."

"I already have a small army watching me, please no more guardians." I heard Lissa beg.

"This is going to be fun,"I thought before barging into the room. 

*Lissa*

"I don't want anymore guardians," I groan. "I already have a army watching already, please no more guardians."

 

"So I basically made a four hour drive for nothing," A woman says barging into the room. "Gee thanks so much, princess."

"Who are you to speak to her that way?" Tasha asked. "Do you even know who she..."

"Zip it," she growled at Tasha. "I don't what the punishment for punching annoying royal is bu..."

"Guardian Mazur," Hans yelled. "That's enough."

"Whatever," she grumbled. "Why am I here since she apparently doesn't want me here?"

"You were her guardian before and you are her guardian now," Guardian Croft said.

"Just until you find out who kill Tatiana," she growled.

"Your taking to much," Mikhail said and the woman chuckled.

"Oh really," she smirked then Mikhail was pinned to the table with a knife to his throat. "Your slow Mikhail."

"Stop it," I yelled. "You can't go around attacking people. Its rude."

"Seriously," she scoffs looking over at me. "Maybe you should watch your tongue, princess."

"Hey back up," Christian said pulling me behind him.

"Cool it Sparky," she laughed. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"It didn't lo...Rose?"

"What gave it away?" she laughed punching his shoulder. "Well if that's all I have things to do, so later."

"Rose," I whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Where have you been for the last six years?" I asked.

"Places," she shrugged and left.

"Why did you call her Guardian Mazur?" Eddie asked confused.

"That's her name," Guardian Croft said and left.

"What the hell just happened?" I groaned.

"Rose is back," Mikhail said. "To protect you even though you hurt her bad enough that she ran six years ago."

"You knew where she was," Dimitri said.

"Yep," Mikhail said. "Just so you know, if you hurt her someone will hurt you."

*Rose*

"How'd it go?" Abe asked and I shrugged.

"Fine," I shrugged. "They didn't realize it was me until I called Christian sparky."

"You aren't the same person as you were back then," Abe says hugging me.

"Thanks," I mumbled hugging him back.

"MAMA," my baby yelled running in. "There is some people here."

"Who is it?" I asked looking behind me only to freeze. "What are you doing here and how did you find out where I was staying?"

"Mama, can me and Dede[turkish-grandfather] go get icecream?"

"Yes," I said kissing his forehead. "I'll catch up with you in a little while, ok?"

"Alright," he laughs and runs out the door.

"Where does that child get his energy," Abe grumbles.

"Your the same way," I yelled as the door slammed shut.

"Mama?" Lissa asked confused.

"Why are you here?" I asked again shoving past them to plop down on the couch. "Because I know I didn't tell you where I'm staying and you didn't get it from the bond. I have you blocked out."

"How have you been blocking out? Who was that kid?" Lissa asked.

"Why did Hans call you Mazur?" Eddie asked.

"Charmed jewelry," I smirked at her. "And that was a five year old boy. I changed my name to Mazur. Anymore questions?"

"Where have you been for the last six years?" Dimitri asked and I stiffened.

"Everywhere," I said truthfully. "Why do you care? If I remember correctly you told me I meant nothing to you. ADRIAN GET BACK IN HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

"No need to be vulgar little dhampir," he says walking back into the living room.

"Stop snooping," I smile sickly sweet at him. "Now if that is all I would like to meet up with my friends."

"Wait, what's the little boys name?" Lissa asked before I could shut the door.

"Its...none of your business," I said and slammed the door shut. "Why can't you just back off."

"They are your friends Rose," Mason said appearing front of me.

"Mas, yes all of them are, but I'm not to thrilled with Lissa and Dimitri."

"You should forgive them," Eric said standing behind me.

"Yeah," Andrea agreed.

"Go away," I growled storming to my room to change into some gym cloths. Texting Abe I quickly made my way to the one spot I hoped no one would bother me.


	4. 3

*Rose*

"What do you want?" I asked turning towards the two guardian that had walked up behind me.

"Princess Dragomir wants to speak with you," One of guardians said.

"Of course she does," I grumbled. "Is that all?"

"Yes Guardian Mazur," The other one said and they walked off.

"First. Day. Back. And already. I've. Had. Enough. Of. The. Drama." I hit the one last time and it hit the ground a few feet away from me. "Fuck," I groan glancing up to make sure no one saw that I quickly grabbed my stuff and high tailed it out of the gym, not wanting to get caught. 

"You ok, Kiz?" Abe asked as soon as I walked into the apartment.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm gonna get cleaned up then I have to go meet up the her royal highness."

"We can leave anytime you want," he said and I gave him a weak smile.

\---

"Coming," Lissa yelled after I knocked on her door. 

"Hurry up," I yelled. "I don't have all day."

"I didn't think you would come," she said stepping aside and I walked past her. "But I'm glad you did."

"Whatever," I mumbled glancing around. "I have other things to do, so what did you want."

"I wanted to apologize on how I treated you before you left," she sighed. "I was hoping me could talk and hopefully you could forgive me."

"Liss...Hang on I need to get this," I mutter walking into another room to answer my cell. 

"Mazur," I answered. "What you guys find?"

"We found a few finger prints and evidence that points back to you," Sam, Pavel's bondmate said. "It looks like someone wanted to take you down."

"Keep looking," I growled. "Whoever killed Tatiana is going to regret it."

"Pavel also said you need to calm down," Sam chuckled. "He can feel how much your taking."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Call Mark, I have a feeling we are going to need help with this case."

"Got it," Sam said and I hung up rubbing my temple I walked back into the front room.

"Is everything ok?" Lissa asked.

"Not really," I growled. "Gonna have to rain check the talk."

"Rose," Lissa said before I could get out the door. "I'm glad that your back."

I grunted before took off to hunt down Hans, finding him in his office with...Stan, Alberta and my mother? WTF?

*Unknown*

"Everything is going accordingly to plan," My inside spy said. "She'll never know what hit her."

"Good," I grinned. "Rosemary Hathaway will pay for ever sin she has done and gotten away with." 

"Finally," she laughed.

"Go," I growled. "You know what to do."


	5. 4

*Rose*

"Why didn't you tell me that there was evidence of me murdering Tatiana?" I asked Hans, "And what are they doing here?"

"Guardian Mazur," Hans said as I leaned against the door. "I don't know how you found that..."

"I have some friends looking over the scene," I shrugged. "Would have been nice if you would have mentioned that little detail."

"Did you do it, Rosemary?" Janine asked.

"No," I yelled. "How could I kill her when I was helping someone else six hours away from my house, which is four hours away from here."

"Which is exactly why I know you didn't kill her," Hans said and everyone looked at him confused. "You were on a mission when her majesty was murdered. I had planned on telling you what evidence we had later tonight." 

"Doesn't explain why they're here," I muttered angrily.

"They're here to help move your group to a secure location away from court," Hans said. "And they will be staying with you until further notice."

"Wha..."

"Guardian's Alto, Petrov, Hathaway leave I need to have a word with Miss Mazur." Hans said and they left."

"I can handle guarding them alone," I growled lowly.

"I know you can Rose," Hans sighed sitting down. "But I need you to go on a short job."

"What kind?" I asked taking the folder Hans handed me.

"We haven't heard from them in two weeks," Hans sighed. "I can't leave and go check with court in a panic so I need you to go check it out and then get back to me."

"Alright," I sighed. "Where are we moving to?"

"You'll be moved here until I contact you," Hans said handing me another folder. "How many people are you taking with you?"

"Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, Sonya, Mikhail, Jill and I have some friends meeting me here they are going with me." I said not looking up until I finished.

"Your also taking Guardian Belikov. You leave in three hours," Hans said dismissing me. After I left his office I called Abe.

"Abe," I said after he answered his phone.

"What is it, Kiz?"

"Where are you?"

"In a meeting at the moment,"

"Don't kill them," I sighed. "The last thing I need right now is to break you out of jail."

"Where the fun in just talking?" he chuckled.

"I'm giving Pavel a file that I need you to go over when your done," I sighed knocking on Pavel and Sam's door. "Oh and mom will be around for awhile."

"WHAT?!" Abe yelled, "Why is she be going with us?"

"I don't know," I sighed hitting the door again. "Alberta, Stan and mother are the guardians that Hans is ordering to help protect my dear loving friends."

"We can not let her know about..."

"Don't you thi...FOR CRYING OUT LOUD PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled when Pavel opened the door butt naked. "I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!"

"Sorry," he muttered while his cheeks got red. "Was there something you needed?"

"Read this and make sure everyone is packed," I said handing him the file. "And put some clothes on next time you answer the door."

"Which one was it this time?" Abe laughed.

"Pavel," I grumbled. "I'm going to speak with everyone else talk to you later."

"Alright, Kiz." Abe laughed before I hung up and text Mikhail about the plan, before walking into a wall.

"Watch where your going, dumbass," I grumbled under my breath.

"Roza," the wall said and I jerked my head up. "Can we talk?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p' while walking around him. "Oh, you need to pack we leaving court and unfortunately your coming with."

"Roza," Dimitri called after me but I hurried away.

"Slow down Rosie," Someone chuckled from behind me.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled before hugging Christian. "Just because I actually missed you doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"No need to get violent Rose," Eddie said walking over.

"Shut it Castile," I laughed hugging Eddie. "Damn I've missed you."

"Where you headed in such a hurry?" Christian asked.

"Trying to get away from...Looking for you guys," I smiled. "You need to tell Lissa, Mia, Jill, Adrian and Sydney that they need to pack a bag, all of us are leaving court in a few hours. Oh, and Tasha."

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked typing on his phone.

"Somewhere away from court for a while," I shrugged. "I need to go find my father, so I'll see you in a little while. Bye."

"Wait," Eddie yelled. "Who's your dad?"

"Abe Mazur," I yelled over my shoulder.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled shocked. "YOUR ZMEY'S DAUGHTER?!"

"Yep," I laughed. "See you boys later." 

"Mama," My baby yelled as soon as I walked into the apartment. "Uncle Mark and Aunt Oksana are here."

"They are, well isn't that a surprise?" I said acting shocked, "Baby, I need you to do me a favor?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "What is it Mama?" 

"I need you to go pack all your stuff up, ok?" I smiled kissing his cheek, "We're going on a little trip with everyone."

"Ok, mama." He laughed, "I can do it."

"Rose what's going on?" Mark asked after one of the bedroom doors shut.

"Tatiana was murdered and whoever kill her planted evidence that leads back to me," I said walking to the kitchen. "And Hans is sending all of us away from court until they find out who did it."

"Who would try to frame you?" Oksana asked sitting down beside her husband.

"A ton of people, but at the moment I don't have the slightest idea." I sighed rubbing my temples, "I need to pack my stuff, and when we leave I need him to ride with you."

"Not that I'm complaining but why?" Mark asked confused.

"I need to check something out for Hans and I don't want him riding with the others," I smiled weakly at them standing up. "No they don't know his name and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell them."

"We won't," Oksana said hugging me. "Go pack we'll make sure the care are ready to go."

"Thanks," I muttered walking to my room. 

"I'll meet you at the break point," I told everyone. "Do not make any extra stops and if you do let me know."

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked.

"I'm going to check something out," I shrugged. "Nothing big, i should meet you about an hour after you reach the break point."

"Do you need help?" Christian asked.

"No," I grumbled. "No one is riding with me and that is final."

"Sorry I asked," Christian mumbled,

"Just get in the van," I growled slapping the back of his head before walking over to the car Mark would be driving. "Hey baby."

"Hi mama," he smiled looking up from his book. "Are we leaving?"

"In a moment," I smiled climbing in the seat with him. "What are you reading?"

"Down The Long Hills by Louis L'amour," he grinned showing me the worn book.

"Again," I smiled hugging him. "Well looks like everyone's ready to go, remember be good for Uncle Mark and Aunt Oksana, ok."

"Alright," he smiled. "Love you mama."

"Love you, too." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Be carful," Mark mumbled hugging me. "And text me when you get there and when you leave."

"Yes, big brother." I whispered kissing his cheek. "I will."


	6. NOTE

I will be deleting this account due to several reasons but this story is fully posted on my wattpad account that is under the username worldreader18 and I will be opening a new A03 account but it will be under a new pen name. I will be reposting this story on my new account but it will take about a month to do so.


End file.
